


Planning

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Bultar's working. It's Wolffe's day off, but he offers to help.
Relationships: Bultar Swan/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Kudos: 6





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt murky on dreamwidth.

“The way forward is murky,” Bultar admits as she sighs and sets her datapad down.

Wolffe presses a hand against her shoulder. A comfort, before he asks, “Do I have clearance to look at the data?”

Bultar leans back in her chair so she can look up at him. “Hi.”

He snorts in amusement. “Hi.”

Then he leans down and kisses her despite the awkward angle. When he pulls back she points out, “It’s your day off.”

“Rather help you plan.”

Bultar shakes her head as he takes a seat near her. “And you think Master Plo works too much.”


End file.
